


I'm Coming Out

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is tired of being Jim’s little secret and warns Jim what could happen if they didn’t come out soon.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: Coming Out (of the closet)





	I'm Coming Out

I’m Coming Out   
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is tired of being Jim’s little secret and warns Jim what could happen if they didn’t come out soon.   
Prompt: Coming Out (of the closet)  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: I’m Coming Out   
Warnings: Coming out, angst, arguments  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 402  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

Blair was packing a bag to go and stay with Megan Connor for a few days. He was hoping that Jim would come to his senses by then. Jim stood in the doorway and said, “Blair, you can’t threaten to leave every time you don’t get your way.”

“Really? Watch me…” Blair grabbed his bathroom items and started for the front door. 

Jim grabbed his arm and held him close to him. “Let’s talk some more.”

“I want action, big guy. I’m tired of talking and getting nowhere.”

“Fine, we’ll talk about action. What do you want me to do?”

“And just like that you’re going to cave in?”

“I don’t want you to leave. You mean more to me than my privacy ever will. I’m sorry, babe. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell everyone in the bullpen tomorrow that we’re a couple. I think they all know, but it would be nice if we could talk to someone about us now and then.”

“Okay, I’ll tell everyone tomorrow morning over coffee. Does that work for you, Chief?”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and held on for dear life. Honestly, Blair couldn’t believe this was going so well. “Yes, it works for me, Jim. Thank you. You’ll feel better once we’re out in the open. And you’re going to tell your dad and brother too.”

“Wait a minute, that wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Jim, we have your dad over every two weeks, do you think he’s blind?”

“You think he knows about us?” Jim wondered nervously. 

“They all know but are afraid to say a word. Do I have your word on this?” 

“Yes, Blair. You have my word. Tomorrow morning, I’m coming out.”

“Wouldn’t that be we’re coming out?” Blair teased. 

“Yes… I love you, Blair.”

“And I adore you, Jim. Now, it’s time for make-up sex.”

“Wow, finally something I can get into big time,” Jim kidded as he swatted Blair’s ass as they headed upstairs. 

Jim was nervous, but knew it was time. Blair was worth it.

The end


End file.
